


And that's why I smile

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James è un tritone, Sirius è l'unico membro della sua famiglia ad essere nato con le ali striate di bianco e Remus è uno dei pochi esemplari di Stregone delle Montagne ad essere riuscito a sopravvivere al morso di un licantropo.<br/>Ma anche in un universo tanto diverso e insolito la nascita di Harry riesce ugualmente a portare gioia e calore.<br/><em>« È nato! » esclama Sirius visibilmente eccitato e felice.</em><br/><em>La leggera confusione che ti ha procurato quell’affermazione deve essersi riflessa nel tuo sguardo perché lui getta la testa indietro e ride.</em><br/><em>« Il cucciolo di » e chiama James con il suo vero nome.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	And that's why I smile

_‘Cause different doesn’t feel so different_  
(“Come clean” – Hilary Duff)

  
  


Hai appena finito di accendere il fuoco e stai sistemando la legna di scorta in un piccolo cumulo poco distante, quando intravedi la figura di Sirius spuntare all’improvviso da un punto imprecisato del bosco che si erge sull’altra sponda del lago e planare velocemente nella tua direzione.  
Esegue un paio di ampi giri qualche metro sopra la tua testa, solo per il gusto di farlo, poi vira bruscamente verso sinistra ed infine atterra ad una distanza sufficiente ad evitare che il fuoco si spenga a causa dello spostamento d’aria provocato dai movimenti delle sue ali.  
« Ma allora sei vivo! Cominciavo a temere che un Quintaped ti avesse catturato e mangiato la testa ».  
Sirius alza subito le mani in segno di resa.  
« Scusa, scusa, ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Ero così impegnato a fare… »  
« A fare? » lo inciti a continuare, sforzandoti di non ridere e non inarcare le sopracciglia.  
« A fare _cose_ » conclude lui, vago.  
Lo fissi in silenzio una manciata di secondi, poi sbuffi una risata ed aggiungi qualche altro ramo al fuoco.  
« Hai almeno scoperto qualcosa d’interessante, mentre svolazzavi in giro per mettere in mostra le tue ali? »  
« Hey, io non svolazzo! Gli uccelli svolazzano » s’infiamma subito, punto nell’orgoglio.  
Fingi di grattarti il mento per nascondere il sorriso e cercare di trattenere la risata che senti cominciare a pruderti in gola.  
« Comunque no, questo posto è noioso e pieno di niente, come sempre. Tu, piuttosto, che cosa hai fatto per tutto questo tempo? Dov’è il mio pranzo? ».  
Inarchi visibilmente un sopracciglio.  
« E come avrei fatto, di grazia, a prepararle il pranzo visto che era compito suo cacciare qualcosa da mangiare? »  
Sirius sbuffa e muove appena le ali senza rendersene conto.  
« Ma io ho fame! Non puoi far comparire qualcosa? Sai usare la magia, dopotutto ».  
Sollevi gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando un sorriso.  
« Ne abbiamo già parlato un sacco di volte, non posso certo far comparire le cose dal nulla, non è così che funziona ».  
Sirius sospira e si siede sul pezzo di tronco di fianco al tuo.  
« Ma non puoi far comparire proprio niente niente? Nemmeno qualcosa di piccolo? » insiste, quasi curioso.  
« No, però so fare questo ».  
Apri la mano e l’avvicini al fuoco che sta scoppiettando allegro tra i sassi. All’inizio non accade niente, poi un frammetto della fiamma si stacca dal resto e ti salta letteralmente nel palmo della mano. La piccola fiammella continua a bruciare tranquilla per qualche secondo, sospesa qualche millimetro al di sopra del tuo palmo aperto, poi, come se una forza invisibile la stesse modellando, comincia ad agitarsi e contorcersi sempre di più, fino ad assumere le sembianze un po’ abbozzate di una minuscola fatina dei boschi, con tanto di ali sulla schiena.  
Sirius, come sempre, sgrana gli occhi come un bambino, poi sorride. Sebbene tu abbia eseguito quella semplice magia davanti a lui un sacco di volte resta sempre quella che lo entusiasma di più e, forse, è addirittura la sua preferita.  
« Forte! Vorrei poterlo fare anch’io ».  
Apri anche la mano destra e la unisci all’altra e la minuscola fiammella-fatina si sposta sul palmo che le hai appena messo vicino come se fosse realmente dotata di vita propria.  
Sirius segue i suoi movimenti senza mai staccarle gli occhi di dosso e tu sei talmente concentrato a far fare alla piccola creatura movimenti sempre più complicati che ti accorgi a malapena delle carezze sulla schiena che Sirius ti sta facendo inconsapevolmente con la punta di una delle sue ali.  
« Ma perché non vai a caccia tu, comunque? Nei luoghi in cui non posso volare sarebbe più facile e vantaggioso, no? »  
« Non conosco magie offensive né difensive » rispondi con un’alzata di spalle, lo sguardo a tua volta fisso sulla fatina, a cui riesci a far compiere una giravolta ed un inchino, prima che ti renda conto che Sirius ti sta fissando in silenzio.  
« Come mai? » chiede con un tono di voce strano; per un attimo ti sembra quasi preoccupato, ed all’improvviso ti rendi conto che per qualche strano motivo il solo pensare di alzare gli occhi in quel momento ed incrociare il suo sguardo ti fa contorcere le budella.  
Ancora una volta scrolli le spalle.  
« La quantità di magia di cui dispone ognuno di noi – ognuno della mia specie, intendo – non è illimitato ed anche se ci viene impartita un’istruzione di base, _dopo_ ognuno può decidere di approfondire la branca di magia che più gli aggrada o per cui si sente più portato. Io ho deciso di specializzarmi in quella curativa, tutto qui ».  
La fatina compie due giravolte di seguito ed una capriola, prima d’inchinarsi, e questa volta le piume di Sirius che ti sfiorano con gentilezza il collo le senti distintamente.  
« Ho buone possibilità di riuscire a salvarti se ti trovo in fin di vita, ma mentre vieni aggredito non posso proteggerti ».  
Per la prima volta da quando hai completato il tuo ciclo di studi, ti rendi conto che questo piccolo dettaglio di cui non ti eri mai preoccupato più del necessario, adesso ti pesa sul cuore più di quanto dovrebbe.  
Senti l’ennesima piuma insinuarsi, gentile, dietro l’orecchio e vedi le dita di Sirius cercare di avvicinarsi alla fatina-fiammella per toccarla, ma ritrarsi immediatamente appena il calore si fa troppo intenso.  
« Non ne ho bisogno » asserisce infine. « Sono stato istruito a proteggermi da solo ma, come mi ripeti sempre, sono pazzo e spericolato, mi fa molto più comodo qualcuno che mi aspetti a casa disposto a curare ogni volta le mie ferite, non credi? » ghigna; non puoi vederlo, ma sai che è così.  
Sbuffi un sorriso e finalmente alzi gli occhi.  
« E incosciente » puntualizzi.  
« Pazzo, spericolato e incosciente » accetta lui con una risata.  
Ti circonda del tutto le spalle con una delle sue enormi ali e tu stai seriamente prendendo in considerazione l’idea di gettare in aria la fiammella per avventarti sulla sua bocca, quando un rumore proveniente dal lago attira la tua attenzione.  
Sposti giusto gli occhi per osservare la superficie tranquilla dell’acqua che riflette la luce del sole.  
All’inizio non noti niente di strano, poi qualcosa d’indefinito comincia lentamente ad emergere vicino alla riva. Tra le alghe che galleggiano pigre compare prima una massa aggrovigliata di capelli bagnati, poi il volto semi umano a cui appartengono.  
Quando anche Sirius, seguendo il tuo sguardo, si volta e lo vede, si apre in un sorriso così ampio che per un attimo pensi molto stupidamente che gli si spaccheranno le labbra.  
« _James, amico mio!_ » esclama in marino, avvicinandosi alla sponda a braccia aperte.  
Il tritone sorride a sua volta, mettendo in mostra due doppie file di denti affilati, ed emerge solo fino al mento per poter continuare a respirare mentre saluta l’amico.  
Li senti cominciare una fitta conversazione in marino come se fossero due creature acquatiche che si conoscono da anni e decidi di rimanere in disparte ad osservarli.  
Sirius ti ha presentato quel tritone come il suo migliore amico dopo nemmeno due settimane che vi eravate conosciuti.  
All’inizio eri stato un pochino scettico nel credere che due creature tanto diverse potessero aver instaurato sul serio un legame tanto stretto e profondo, come ti era parso di capire dalle parole di Sirius, ma ti è bastato vederli insieme un paio di volte scarse perché i tuoi dubbi venissero spazzati via. In fondo, ti sei detto, nemmeno tu e Sirius avete poi così tanto in comune, alla fine, nonostante abitiate nello stesso tipo di ambiente.  
James – così Sirius ha detto che suonerebbe nella vostra lingua il groviglio di strani suoni con cui te lo aveva presentato – si è rivelato un tritone davvero simpatico ed espansivo e Sirius si è subito dimostrato stranamente entusiasta all’idea d’insegnarti il marino e fare da interprete tra di voi fino a che non fossi stato in grado di conversarci da solo.  
Adesso capisci molte più parole rispetto agli inizi, anche se fai ancora parecchia fatica a seguire i loro discorsi, ma preferisci rimanere sempre un po’ in disparte, quando s’incontrano; Sirius sembra ogni volta illuminarsi e a te è capitato ogni tanto di sentirti un intruso.  
Sai che se Sirius lo scoprisse ti scoppierebbe a ridere in faccia senza ritegno, per poi attirarti a sé con un’ala e dirti che sei un idiota.  
La verità è che _ami_ i sorrisi che Sirius rivolge solo a James ed anche se ne sei un po’ geloso vuoi goderteli tutti in ogni loro sfumatura; quindi rimani in disparte e semplicemente li osservi, in silenzio, sorridendo e probabilmente con un’espressione innamorata stampata in faccia che ti fa sembrare _davvero_ un idiota.  
James e Sirius continuano a parlare fitto tra di loro, ridendo e dandosi ogni tanto qualche pacca – Sirius si è accovacciato a terra per essere più comodo e adesso le sue enormi ali nere, che tiene leggermente sollevate per evitare che si sporchino troppo di terra, fendono l’aria tutte le volte che il suo corpo è scosso da una risata – e tu approfitti del fatto che nessuno dei due è concentrato su di te per riacquistare il controllo sulle tue espressioni facciali.  
Getti nel fuoco la minuscola fatina che tenevi ancora sospesa sopra il palmo della mano e che torna ad essere una normalissima lingua di fuoco un attimo prima di essere inglobata dal resto della fiamma, poi aggiungi qualche pezzo di legno per evitare che si spenga e solo quando sei sicuro di aver riacquistato un espressione perlomeno decente, alzi nuovamente lo sguardo.  
Da quella distanza riesci a sentire pochissime parole e a capirne praticamente nessuna, ma quando il tritone si volta nella tua direzione e ti sorride, tu ricambi immediatamente, accennando un saluto con la mano.  
Ridono e scherzano ancora per qualche minuto, stranamente senza che Sirius cerchi di convincerti ad unirti a loro, e tu ne approfitti per controllare per quante lune piene di basterà ancora l’infuso che acquisti sempre dal giovane pozionista dallo straordinario talento che vive nel villaggio oltre le montagne.  
Mentre stai riponendo nuovamente nella sacca la tua scorta senti un tonfo, come se qualcuno avesse gettato un sasso in acqua, e quando sollevi gli occhi, Sirius è di nuovo in piedi di fronte a te senza che tu lo abbia minimamente sentito avvicinarsi, come al solito.  
« È nato! » esclama visibilmente eccitato e felice.  
La leggera confusione che ti ha procurato quell’affermazione deve essersi riflessa nel tuo sguardo perché lui getta la testa indietro e ride.  
« Il cucciolo di » e chiama James con il suo vero nome.  
Ti torna in mente che proprio la settimana prima, Sirius ti aveva informato che Lily, la moglie di James – una graziosa sirena che hai incontrato solo una volta, di sfuggita –, era incinta ed avrebbe dato alla luce il cucciolo – come lo chiama Sirius per prendere in giro l’amico – a breve.  
« Oh. Congratulazioni! È un maschio, quindi? »  
Sirius annuisce e se possibile sorride ancora di più.  
« Adesso lo stanno nutrendo ma mi ha assicurato che appena sarà nel pieno delle forze ce lo farà vedere. Dice che ha gli occhi di » ed ancora una volta chiama Lily con il suo vero nome, come fa sempre quando è tanto arrabbiato o tanto felice e non ci pensa.  
Sorridi a tua volta, contagiato dalla sua gioia.  
« Non vedo l’ora. Come si chiama? »  
Risponde con una parola che non capisci e che sembra più un groviglio di suoni a caso e tu sei costretto a ripetere la domanda perché lui sembra essersi dimenticato che il tuo marino è parecchio scarso.  
« Come? »  
Sirius ripete quell’insieme di suoni e tu continui a guardarlo confuso, il sopracciglio destro vagamente inarcato, finché anche lui non capisce finalmente dove sta il problema.  
« Oh, giusto » dice e si fa un attimo pensieroso.  
Corruga la fronte ed assume la sua solita espressione concentrata e terribilmente adorabile che ti costringe ogni volta a morderti un labbro per non sorridere.  
« Vediamo, nella nostra lingua dovrebbe suonare qualcosa come… Harry. Sì, Harry ».  
« Harry » sussurri piano, scandendone quasi ogni lettera.  
_È un bel nome_ , stai per dire, ma Sirius ti anticipa.  
« Sì, sì, lo so, è un nome orribile. James ha sempre avuto gusti parecchio discutibili, per alcune cose ».  
« Hey! Guarda che… ti capisco ».  
Senti il diretto interessato gridare dal lago nella vostra stessa lingua, anche se con un po’ di fatica e parecchi accenti sbagliati.  
Sirius si volta sbuffando.  
« È un nome orribile » ribatte e lo chiama nuovamente con il suo vero nome.  
James assottiglia gli occhi e tu ridi in silenzio, immensamente grato alla natura per aver dato alla luce creature tanto meravigliose ed averti permesso d’incontrarle, soprattutto.  
« A me piace » ti intrometti, sorridendo.  
Sirius ti guarda sconvolto come se gli avessi appena rivelato una mostruosità mentre James sorride raggiante, ringraziandoti con gli occhi, e fa un gesto con le mani in direzione dell’amico, come per dirgli: _“Ecco, vedi?”_.  
Sirius sbatte le palpebre, continuando imperterrito a fissarti.  
« Stai scherzando, vero? » bercia.  
Scrolli le spalle.  
« No, è carino. A me piace ».  
Sgrana gli occhi talmente tanto da farti temere che, presto o tardi, gli rotoleranno fuori dalle orbite e con quell’espressione somiglia così tanto ad una di quelle rane velenose che popolano gli stagni oltre le colline da costringerti a coprirti la bocca con una mano e fingere un colpo di tosse per non scoppiare a ridere.  
Guarda James, che ghigna vittorioso, poi sembra venire colto da una specie di illuminazione e torna nuovamente a fissarti.  
« Aspetta, fammi capire, lo stesso licantropo a cui piace il nome Harry, ha scelto me come suo compagno? »  
Ridi in silenzio nascosto dietro al palmo della mano, il corpo scosso da leggeri tremiti che proprio non riesci a trattenere, e sforzandoti, se non altro, di non sembrare troppo stupido.  
« Evidentemente » rispondi infine, cercando di assumere un comportamento normale, ma ti sfugge un sorriso quando senti James urlare qualcosa nella vostra direzione con un tono di voce estremamente compiaciuto.  
« _Amico, sei bello tanto quanto il nome Harry_ ».  
« _Zitto tu!_ »  
Ti alzi dal tronco e ti avvicini alla riva del lago con Sirius che ti segue in silenzio, evidentemente ancora profondamente scosso dalla rivelazione appena avuta.  
Ti inginocchi di fronte al tritone, che si avvicina ulteriormente ancora ghignante e baldanzoso, e tu lo guardi in silenzio qualche secondo, pensieroso, prima di sorridere e cercare intanto di fare mente locale sulle lezioni di marino che Sirius ti ha dato.  
« _Congratulazioni per il nuovo arrivato_ » cominci, un po’ titubante e probabilmente sbagliando la metà degli accenti. « _Non vedo l’ora di conoscerlo, sono molto felice per voi_ ».  
James sorride e ti batte una mano bagnata sul braccio, lasciandoti così l’impronta sulla manica, e tu ricambi il sorriso mentre ti rimetti lentamente in piedi.  
Prima di congedarsi consegna a Sirius qualcosa che lui, all’inizio, osserva un po’ perplesso poi, quando sembra capire che cosa contiene il pugno chiuso che l’amico gli sta tendendo, afferra una delle ultime piume che sta ancora perdendo dall’ultima muta e la avvolge con estrema cura intorno all’oggetto in questione.  
Per un attimo hai addirittura l’impressione che abbia gli occhi lucidi, ma James vi saluta un’ultima volta proprio in quel momento e tu sei costretto a girarti di scatto per potergli fare almeno un gesto con la mano prima che il tritone si immerga definitivamente.  
Quando ti volti nuovamente a guardare Sirius, lui sta ancora fissando con gli occhi leggermente sgranati – e sì, decisamente lucidi – la piuma che tiene nel palmo come se temesse di romperla semplicemente respirandoci vicino.  
« È una delle scaglie di Harry » ti spiega senza alzare gli occhi e senza che tu abbia effettivamente manifestato la tua curiosità in una qualsiasi maniera.  
« Le sirene e i tritoni, per quanto vivano a lungo, non fanno la muta e le uniche scaglie che perdono sono quelle subito dopo la nascita. In genere sono solo due o tre e sono estremamente preziose, per loro ».  
Tende la mano verso di te e con estrema attenzione sposta con la punta dell’indice un’estremità della piuma. Appoggiato al centro, in leggero contrasto con le striature bianche che percorrono tutto il piumaggio di Sirius, c’è un minuscolo quadratino dall’aspetto decisamente viscido ma di un colore a dir poco indescrivibile.  
« Di solito le tengono i genitori, come simbolo del legame che li unirà sempre ai loro figli, ma qualche volta vengono donate anche ad altre sirene o tritoni _speciali_. Voi, se non sbaglio, li chiamate padrini ».  
« Intendi gli stregoni a cui è affidato il compito di prendersi cura di un bambino nel caso ai suoi genitori succeda qualcosa? »  
Sirius annuisce.  
« Sei il padrino di Harry? »  
Annuisce nuovamente, ancora immobile a fissare la piccola scaglia nel palmo della sua mano e tu, per un attimo, ti rendi conto che non sai cosa dire.  
Per quelli della tua specie, essere il padrino di qualcuno non è poi tutta questa gran cosa. Ne avete avuto uno tutti, senza nessuna eccezione, e spesso uno stregone è il padrino di più bambini contemporaneamente e questo perché, in realtà, è una figura che esiste semplicemente per evitare che qualche bambino venga abbandonato a sé stesso e cresca incapace di gestire la propria magia.  
Alla fine decidi di sorridere e sfiorargli un polso con la punta delle dita.  
« Sai che dovrai rassegnarti all’idea di chiamarlo Harry, vero? » dici, molto intelligentemente.  
Ti senti un idiota un attimo dopo aver finito di parlare ma Sirius ti guarda e ride e tu non puoi non innamorati ancora di più della sua risata.  
Si sporge a morderti un orecchio.  
« Cercherò di sforzarmi, ma resta lo stesso un nome orribile » sussurra con ancora il lobo tra i denti.  
« Come mai lo hai avvolto in una piuma? »  
Senti la sua lingua intrufolarsi dentro il tuo orecchio ed una della sue ali circondarti le spalle per attirarti più vicino.  
« Perché sono estremamente delicate, devono essere costantemente immerse nell’acqua salata, altrimenti si rompono, e il calore della mia pelle avrebbe rischiato di farla seccare ».  
Nonostante il cervello ti si stia rapidamente annebbiando, ti sforzi di combattere la sensazione estremamente piacevole che ti sta intorpidendo rapidamente anche il resto del corpo ed alla fine riesci a recuperare un minimo di lucidità per avere un’idea.  
Sospiri quando senti Sirius succhiarti per l’ennesima volta l’orecchio ed infilarti la punta di alcune piume nell’altro, ma ti aggrappi con una mano al suo braccio e tendi l’altra verso la preziosa scaglia.  
« Posso? » chiedi, un po’ titubante, e sei già sul punto di aggiungere che sarai estremamente attento quando Sirius riesce per l’ennesima volta a sorprenderti.  
Ti appoggia con attenzione, ma senza nemmeno un’ombra d’incertezza, la piuma sul palmo aperto, dimostrandoti così con quel semplice gesto la sua cieca fiducia nei tuoi confronti e facendoti sentire per l’ennesima volta un idiota per aver anche solo pensato di doverlo rassicurare.  
« Dammi un attimo, però. Poi potrai tornare a mangiarmi le orecchie quanto vuoi, se proprio devi ».  
Sebbene con evidente dispiacere, ti libera dal suo “abbraccio” e tu senti il suo sguardo curioso fisso sul tuo collo mentre ti inginocchi ed immergi il tutto nel lago.  
Quando risollevi le mani, la piuma è fradicia ma l’acqua che circondava la scaglia si è solidificata e deformata fino a formare intorno al prezioso oggetto un involucro trasparente dalla forma ovale, liquido all’interno e dalla consistenza gelatinosa ma resistente all’esterno.  
Soddisfatto ti rimetti in piedi e lo riconsegni a Sirius, prima di gettare nel lago la piuma.  
« Bisognerà rifare l’incantesimo periodicamente, ma credo che così potrebbe andare bene, come soluzione. Che dici? »  
Sirius si rigira il piccolo amuleto tra le dita come incantato, poi sorride e lo ripone con cautela nella tasca interna della camicia, quella vicino al cuore in cui di solito tiene i tesori che non vuole rischiare di perdere o rompere mentre va a caccia.  
Ti abbraccia sia con le braccia che con le ali e si china a morderti il collo.  
« Dico che sei il licantropo più intelligente che io abbia mai conosciuto ».  
« Sono l’ _unico_ licantropo che tu abbia mai conosciuto » lo correggi, sorridendo quando lo senti sbuffare.  
« A proposito, prima non ti lamentavi di avere fame? È ora che ti decidi ad andare a caccia sul serio ».  
Sirius mugugna contro i tuoi capelli, strusciandoti a tradimento qualche piuma contro il collo.  
« Hey, bisognerà dare anche a Peter la buona notizia » ribatte invece, ignorandoti deliberatamente.  
« Intanto vai a caccia, che ho fame » lo ammonisci. « Tanto Peter non tornerà dal suo viaggio prima di due settimane, c’è tempo ».  
Sirius protesta nuovamente e cerca ancora una volta di morderti una qualsiasi parte del corpo, ma tu lo allontani in maniera decisa ed alla fine lui si arrende.  
Apre le ali, lasciandoti stordito per un secondo a causa dell’improvvisa mancanza di calore, e ti preme la faccia nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla.  
« Quando torno posso morderti le orecchie? » mugugna contro la tua pelle.  
« Quando torni puoi mordermi le orecchie, il collo, la schiena ed anche qualche posto che in genere preferisco non mostrare troppo in luoghi aperti, se mi porti una preda decente. Ho fame! »  
Non hai nemmeno il tempo di renderti conto di quello che è successo che Sirius si è già alzato in volo e sta puntando a tutta velocità la foresta dall’altra parte del lago.  
Rimani in piedi, immobile come uno scemo, a fissare la sua figura farsi sempre più piccola, finché non sparisce del tutto tra gli alberi, poi scuoti la testa e, sbuffando una risata, torni a sederti accanto al fuoco, ad aspettarlo, questa volta assolutamente certo che ti porterà _davvero_ qualcosa da mangiare.


End file.
